


The Summer Heat

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Zero reconnects with an old school friend he has no idea how well they would hit it off. Time had aged Yuuki well and with every day that passed, he became even more infatuated than the last.





	The Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Wet and WIld" challenge from the VKYaoi community on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/9934.html
> 
> Feel free to join the community if you have a Dreamwidth, (or create an account if you don't already have one). All smut required membership to view. Art and fanfic submissions are both accepted.

With heavy suitcase in hand, Zero stepped off the train and moved out of the way as he tried to spot his friend. The platform was so crowded he couldn't make out anyone waiting, so began to head for the exit where he could see a shaded part to wait until the crowds cleared. As if this heat wave wasn't bad enough, the concrete surrounds and crowds only made the situation so unbearably worse.

He hurried out of the station, and spotted his friend waiting for him in the shade. Yuuki never had been one to enjoy the heat, they were the same in that respect. In fact they'd met one day under the shade of a tree, both trying to avoid the heat one lunch time.

“Your hair!” Zero exclaimed, taken back by the other's new look. “It's pink!”

“Well yes,” Yuuki agreed, “I haven't updated my facebook pictures for awhile, have I?”

“I don't think so,” Zero answered vaguely. The last thing he needed was for Yuuki to know how long he actually spent looking over the images. Yuuki had always been attractive, but he'd grown into his looks and was now more handsome than ever. He was also giving of a serious gay vibe, something Zero hadn't expected. Was he being too hopeful? Back in school Yuuki had never shown any signs of being into men.

“I'm glad you contacted me,” Yuuki remarked, taking Zero's suitcase for him and wincing at the weight. “This thing had better have wheels. What have you packed, bricks?”

“Just the essentials,” Zero protested, showing Yuuki how to use the suitcases wheels. “”If you're so weak, I can carry it myself.”

“I'm fine,” Yuuki answered, dragging the suitcase towards the car park, “Anyway, I always wondered what had happened to you. We were never that close, but I missed you all the same. I looked for you, but you're not Rito any more so I couldn't find you.”

“Honestly, it was Hiyuu who told me to contact you,” Zero explained, “I posted that I was looking for somewhere to stay in the area and he told me you lived in a big mansion. Not that I'm using you or anything, honestly I expected you just to recommend a hotel.”

“How would I know any hotels, when I live here?” Yuuki teased, “You were always doing favours for others, just accept my hospitality now.”

“I can do that,” Zero reassured him, silently admiring Yuuki's fancy car before getting into the passenger seat. “This car is nice.”

“Thank you, she's my baby,” Yuuki answered, “Well after my cats of course.”

“You always did say you'd be a crazy cat lady,” Zero remembered.

“It's almost the truth,” Yuuki answered with a laugh. “I have the cats, and more than a few people have joked that I'm crazy.”

“Now we just need to get you a dress,” Zero decided. “Something elegant I think, with lots of lace.”

“And who said I didn't already own such an outfit?” Yuuki asked, in a tone of voice that had Zero wondering if the other was even joking.

“Maybe you do, you never did tell me what you do out here.” Zero prompted. With such a nice car, and the mansion if Hiyuu was right, Yuuki must be earning tons of money. Not that it changed his opinion of the other of course, he had been Yuuki's friend before.

“My Grandfather died a few years ago and left me his mansion,” Yuuki explained, “It has so many childhood memories that I couldn't sell it, so I moved out here and made it my home. I've left some of his things but added many of my own as well. I'm not rolling in money, though it looks that way. I still have to pay all the bills, if not a mortgage or rent.”

“That wasn't what I was asking,” Zero protested, though he had wondered, “I meant as a job.”

“Oh, I'm a couples therapist,” Yuuki answered, “That's what I tell people anyway, many of my neighbours are too old fashioned for a city boy like me. Technically I'm a sex therapist of sorts. I help couples experiencing issues in the bedroom, provide advice and teach a few sexual health courses to young adults.”

“That sounds fascinating,” Zero admitted, “Perhaps I could write about that for the magazine, as well as the culture stories I'm here to research.”

“If you want to,” Yuuki answered, “I don't mind talking about my job. Honestly I think most people struggle with sex because they don't talk about it. They expect too much, or don't know what to ask for, or don't trust what they're feeling. If they just talked and accepted sex for what it is, it'd be easier for everyone.”

“It's not always possible,” Zero reflected. He wanted to share his personal struggles with his friend but was too worried to speak up. He couldn't lose another friend over his sexuality, especially not one who was offering him a roof in an unfamiliar town. It was selfish, but for now he would have to keep his feelings silent.

“And that in itself, is the problem,” Yuuki concluded, a sentiment Zero could more than agree with.

 

“This is amazing!” Zero exclaimed as they pulled up outside Yuuki's home. He'd been prepared for a mansion, but the place was as stunning as it was large. Enchanted he got out of the car and followed Yuuki inside, admiring everything that he passed until they were finally in the luxurious bedroom suite where he would be staying.

“Do you need some time to settle in?” Yuuki asked, watching Zero rush to the window with a bemused smile.

“A lifetime I would think,” Zero answered, “In reality I'll just have a quick shower, if that's OK?”

“Of course it is,” Yuuki reassured him. “When you're freshened up, come and find me. I'll be in my rooms, just across the hall. Unless you want some time alone?”

“Oh no, we have far to much to catch on!” Zero answered. “I'll be quick, I promise.”

“There's no rush,” Yuuki reassured him, leaving Zero alone in the room. Quietly Zero went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, relieved to wash the sweat and grime from his body. He meant to be quick, really he did, but his fingers couldn't help but wrap around his length. Perhaps getting some pleasure now would save him from future embarrassment? Yuuki was so beautiful, so elegant and he already had a terrible crush. It's be mortifying if his body betrayed him, best to deal with the feelings now, right?

Shutting his eyes he let his hand cup around his growing manhood, his mind already imagine it was Yuuki in the shower with him. He remembered what the other looked like as a teenager, close to naked in his swimming trunks, but it made him uncomfortable. That Yuuki was too young, not the Yuuki he wanted at all. What would he look like now? He'd still have that little mole on his shoulder of course, a toned body perhaps? At very least a slim one. The white scar on his knee would be there still, perhaps faded a little?

He was more familiar with Yuuki's body that he had realised. Perhaps he had been admiring him back then, without understanding his feelings at all? He understood the emotions now, recognised them as lust, attraction, admiration.

Those perfect lips, what would they feel like around his aching cock? Soft and subtle, wrapping him in a feather light embrace as a prying tongue teased his slit. He could imagine him now, on his knees, water washing over his face as the pink hair grew darker and clung to his skin. Yuuki would look up at him the whole time, wanting to please. He was a giver, a practised lover. The things Yuuki must know about sex, to have made it his very career.

Before he knew what was happening, he reached his orgasm and shaken slightly he slipped out of the shower and found a soft towel to wrap around his waist. He hadn't so much relieved his desire, as tripled it. He wanted Yuuki more than ever. This wasn't good, not good at all.

 

The next couple of days passed quickly, his work taking up more time than he would have liked. When he was with Yuuki, the time slipped away in a flash. It was so easy to reconnect with him again, so easy to just sit back and laugh or share stories from their time apart. It was perfect but also incredibly hard. His crush was growing every day and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay here without making a move on the other. He wasn't one to deny himself usually. He asked men he liked out and if they weren't interest he easily lost interest and moved on. It was simple, yet with Yuuki it was so hard. He had too much to lose.

“We should eat outside,” Yuuki decided as he picked up the pizza box and headed straight into the garden.

“In the grass?” Zero protested, “I'm wearing white shorts, because you told me to!”

“I didn't tell you to,” Yuuki corrected, “I said they suited you when you tried them on in that shop, that was all.”

“And then you strongly hinted I should wear them today,” Zero added, as he followed the other man outside. “And now they're going to be ruined.”

“No they're not,” Yuuki reassured him, picking up a blanket from a deck chair and laying it out on the lawn. “Better?”

“Exceptionally,” Zero replied, carefully sitting down on the blanket and happily taking some of the pizza they had ordered previously. He hated getting dirty at the best of times, never mind when he was wearing brand new clothes. “Do you eat out here often?”

“From time to time,” Yuuki answered, “I wanted to treat you to a picnic but I got lazy.”

“You were always like that,” Zero remembered, “Starting projects one after another, only to go for an easier option in the end. It would be easy to call you lazy, only then there would be something you really wanted and you would work like a demon to achieve it.”

“You could say my work ethic is always on one extreme or another,” Yuuki consented. “Where as you always know exactly what you want, but make excuses as to why it would never work before you even begin.”

“That's not true!” Zero protested.

“So there's nothing you want now, that you're denying yourself?” Yuuki asked, watching Zero, disappointment in his eyes when the other denied there was anything. Did Yuuki know he had a crush? He couldn't, could he? What would happen if he did? Not wanting to think about it, Zero changed the topic of conversation, wanting to enjoy the company and pizza without fuss. It was nice that Yuuki didn't have to work today, so they could just sit back and relax. Time passed quickly, everything perfect until suddenly he was soaking wet.

For a moment Zero thought it had begun to rain from the blue sky, before realising that the sprinklers had gone off. Beside him Yuuki was laughing at his complaints, clearly not entirely caring that he too was soaking. 

“This is funny to you, is it?” Zero demanded, playfully pushing Yuuki into the direct stream of the nearest jet. 

“It's only water!” Yuuki protested, his gaze lower than Zero would have expected. “You probably should have worn some underwear, I can see everything. Quite impressive, eight out of ten.” 

“Only an eight?” Zero exclaimed, feeling a little embarrassed that his white shorts had gone so translucent now wet. 

“Well, I can think of a way you could be a ten.” Yuuki reassured him. Stealing his nerve, Zero pulled Yuuki against him and placed his lips over the other man's cocky smile. No straight men would be openly critiquing his cock, or teasing him that he would be better hard. Yuuki had figured him out before, no wonder he had been asking if he was denying himself anything. 

“Go on then, make me a ten,” He challenged, submitting to the other's will. “I can assure you, it won't be difficult.” 

“After it will,” Yuuki reminded him, “When you leave for the city, leaving me here on my own. It's an old fashioned town, you know I need a city boy like you to liven the place up.” 

“What are you proposing. That I just move out here?” Zero asked. “Why Yuuki, I thought you'd know better than to invite a man to live with you after just one kiss!”

“Move into town,” Yuuki begged. “You said you could work anywhere because you can email your writing to your editor. Rent is cheap here, cheaper than the city at least. You enjoy the town and already have a friend.” 

“You're lonely,” Zero realised, “But you know it's selfish to ask so much of me. To uproot my life, to be here for you?” 

“You're right,” Yuuki admitted. “I am asking too much, but you said it yourself. When I want something, I give it my all. Couldn't you do the same?” 

“It's too much,” Zero protested, but Yuuki was kissing him again and he went with it. Perhaps the other was scared of getting hurt in the future, but the future was irrelevant in the moment. 

 

Zero fell back against Yuuki's bed, his wet clothes lost somewhere on his journey here. For a man wanting to play it safe, Yuuki had lost to the lust. He would protest, but the lust had claimed both of them in it's grasp. 

“You are stunning,” Yuuki commented, crawling over the other and kissing him once more. Zero very much doubted he was. His hair was soaking wet for a start but he didn't correct the other. He just wanted the other inside him, pleasing him just as his body craved. Yuuki was the stunning one, always more beautiful than he could imagine because his brain couldn't store that level of appeal. It had to be seen to be appreciated, there was no other way. 

“You're not bad yourself,” Zero answered between kisses, his body arching up to be closer still. 

“No, I'm wicked,” Yuuki answered, shifting his body slightly so he could run his tongue up the side of the other's neck. “A sinful man who will make you cry out for God.” 

“I'll cry out for God,” Zero agreed, “But that God will be called Yuuki.”

“Even better,” Yuuki's answered, kissing Zero's exposed neck until he grew bored and began the slow descent down his body. Enchanted Zero found himself watching the other, to scared to make a move and spoil the moment. Even so he arched up towards the other, silently begging for more. When Yuuki didn't give him what he wanted, he pushed the other off him and took control of the situation, his mouth quickly finding Yuuki's own hard arousal and sucking hard.

“Oh Zero! It's been too long since I found a man so eager for this!” Yuuki exclaimed, his moans honest and full of need. What kind of man wouldn't take of this beauty? “But please, I want to cum inside you. Don't suck so hard!” 

“You should have sucked me,” Zero scolded and accepting the challenge Yuuki pushed him away. 

“I was working towards it!” Yuuki protested, no longer wasting time as he moved his lips down over Zero's length. With a cry of delight Zero lay back, wanting this moment to never end. This didn't have to be a one time thing, he reflected, Yuuki had made it clear he wanted more than what was on offer. Could he do it, move across the country just for this chance of love?

Fingers inside him brought him back to the moment, reminding him that this bliss was not the right state of mind to be making life decisions. It wasn't the right state of mind to be making decisions at all. He was an outlet for sexual desire a body to be used, taken and broken in pleasure. In return he would sap Yuuki of everything until all that remained was two spent bodies, both emptied of their own essence and filled by the other. 

He came with the promised cry of Yuuki's name, feeling almost dizzy as he was pulled against the other and taken with hard but gentle thrusts. The other had prepared him well, for he felt no pain in the tide of bliss. All that there was in this world was joy. 

As it tended to do when he was with Yuuki, time passed in an instance. It could have been a second or a year, but he was soon filled with the other's cum and wrapped in a gentle embrace. It had been the best sex he had in years, if not ever and from Yuuki's reaction he knew the other could say the same. 

“So, what now?” Zero asked. “Are we lovers, or still friends?”

“You decide,” Yuuki, rather selfishly answered. “I can't demand you move here. That's your decision to make.” 

“I think you know my answer,” Zero replied, giving Yuuki a gentle kiss. It was reckless and possibly insane, but he had to give this love a try. “I don't want to leave you here alone.” 

“Careful,” Yuuki answered, “I may just trap you here for life.” A threat that only filled Zero with wishful delight. 

 


End file.
